


A Dragon's Hoard

by Mellow (SweetCandy)



Series: A Dragon's Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cute, Dragon Hoarding, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Sane Peter Hale, missing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another one of his shirts vanishes, Peter Hale decides that there has to be a dragon living in Beacon Hills. </p><p>Surprisingly he doesn't mind as much as he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Hoard

Peter growled in frustration, while walking around in his close, looking for his favorite v neck.

It wasn’t like he only wore v neck shirts, that would be ways too boring and wearing the same type of clothes over years was Derek’s thing, but v necks made his chest pop out, showed off his strong shoulders and the firmness of his neck. They hugged his waist and framed his bulging biceps perfectly and for bothersome occasions, like pack meetings, he preferred to wear them.

No need to wear his designer shirts when in a room filled with werewolves, who had the self-control of a three year old cub.

There was just ways too many claws and teeth and ripped clothes for Peter’s liking.

But all that didn’t matter because he was looking for the one white v neck he liked to wear a lot. Somehow he felt most comfortable in it, even more attractive.

Because Peter Hale knew he was handsome and how to use his looks, something Derek hadn’t completely learned yet, but was on the right way.

Said shirt was nowhere to be found.

He had tried sniffing it out but nothing, looked for it in his entire closet –and he had a huge closet, which was absolutely necessary with the amount of clothes he owned-, he had looked through his laundry pile, even searched his bedroom and living room and was close to tearing down the wallpaper or destroy a door.

How could a shirt simply have vanished?

It hadn’t even been the first shirt.

A little over two months ago the first shirt had gone missing. It was an old, worn out T-Shirt that he had bought back in his days when he went to Harvard. It was a few sizes too small now, due to the muscle mass he gained so he only wore his Harvard sweater, but there was something sentimental about it.

It reminded him of a time where all he had nothing to worry about, because despite the movies and books described the life as a university student, it was actually very relaxed. As long as you weren’t lazy of course and got your shit together.

He hadn’t noticed it was gone for a while, but then he had thought he might’ve thrown in out by accident.

Now he knew that there was definitely a shirt thief.

Over the time of two months, 8 sweaters, 5 dress shirts, 6 v necks including his favorite one, 7 T-Shirts, 2 cardigans, 3 wife beaters, 3 coats, 4 blazers , 2 leather jackets, 3 jumpers, 1 polo shirt, 1 waist coat, 2 vests, 3 long sleeved T-Shirts, 2 entire suits, 5 pairs of pants and 4 pairs of underwear, simply vanished.

And by vanished he meant, they had _vanished_.

There was no trace of them, no sign that anybody had broken in, no new smells in his home and no broken wards that a witch he was friends with had made to secure his house, nothing.

The pack didn’t know where he lived and he was careful about people tracing him, but until now no one had ever tried.

So where were his goddamn clothes?!

Peter was considering looking through the bestiary, to find out if there was some kind of monster that could possibly be a new threat, but then again: what kind of creature would steal someone else’s clothes?

For a moment he felt as stupid as the rest of Beacon Hills was, and closed his eyes to sigh exhaustedly.

Of course it had to be Beacon Hills where a goddamn dragon had to show up. Out of all places a near extinct creature could choose to live at, it had to be Beacon Hills and _of course_ it had to be Peter’s clothes that the beast had obviously decided to hoard.

Either that or his nephew’s pack had figured out how to hide their scents, break into his house without disturbing the wards and hide the trace of his vanished clothes, and honestly, Derek’s betas were far too stupid to do such things.

Well…except Stiles who would probably be able to do such thing, but then again; the boy would never do such a banal thing, he would more likely snoop all around Peter’s things and get lost in the many magical books Peter owned.

“Goddamn it.” Peter growled, before he slipped into a different shirt and pocketed his phone. “Why does it have to be a dragon?”

Then he took his car keys and drove over to his nephew’s ‘ _home’_ to inform the pack that they had a dragon problem.

-

“A _dragon_?” Jackson snorted and stared at Peter as if the man had completely lost his mind- once again.

“I hate to repeat myself, but for you pups I will say it one more time; yes, we have a dragon problem here in Beacon Hills.” Peter said through clenched teeth, slowly losing his patience.

“There is no such thing as dragons.” Lydia scoffed, avoiding Peter’s gaze.

“Enough!” Derek barked from his place at the window and slowly uncrossed his arms, before looking at his uncle. “Are you sure it’s a dragon?”

“Of course I am sure. There is no other creature that would manage to break into a secured place without leaving a trace. Only dragons can adapt the smell of their surroundings, pass through all kinds of wards effortlessly, stay undetected by all security systems and only steal the same things over and over again- which in this case are clothes.”

Derek hummed in agreement while his frown caused wrinkles on his forehead. The boy would’ve wrinkles sooner than Peter.

“Why do you think it started so recently?”

“Either a dragon moved to Beacon Hills a little over two months ago and was already hoarding clothes that smelt pleasant to it, or a young dragon reached the age of collecting his first hoard. Either way, I’m his target.” Peter explained, ignoring the doubting expression on Lydia’s face.

The girl needed to get off her high horse and back into reality. She might be popular in school, but that mattered little to nothing in life. It were people like Stiles, underappreciated geniuses that never found a place in the high school hierarchy, who would rule this world.

“How are we supposed to find out who moved here a little over two months ago?” Isaac piped up, apparently genuinely believing Peter’s theory about a dragon.

“Stiles has access to his father’s laptop and the sheriff knows who moved to Beacon Hills how long ago.” Scott said with a fond expression on his face and obviously proud of his friend. “But he said he felt sick and wanted to sleep it off tonight.”

Peter snorted, the teenager was probably only wanting a night alone to jack off without the danger of a werewolf showing up on his windowsill.

“Don’t worry, I’ll drop by his house on my way home.” And with that, he had left the loft.

-

The window to Stiles’ room was surprisingly enough open. The boy really seemed to believe that nobody would bother him tonight.

The sheriff’s cruiser was gone and the only light was a soft glow in Stiles’ bedroom.

All Peter could hear was a calm, yet slightly faster heartbeat than usual and…purring?

Had the Stilinski’s gotten a cat?

Peter silently climbed up the house and slipped through the window, ready to give the boy a heart attack, when an unexpected smell almost assaulted his nose.

Stiles’ room didn’t smell like dirty laundry, spunk and sexual frustration anymore, it smelled like _Peter_.

It smelled like Peter had lived in this room and not left it once in probably weeks. There was almost no trace of Stiles’ own smell left.

Bewildered Peter stared at Stiles’ bed, where the teenager was contently purring, while laying in a nest made out of Peter’s missing clothes and- was that his missing blanket and pillow?!

The boy was dressed in one of the wolf’s briefs and favorite v neck that he had looked for all evening. His bare legs were pulled against his chest and he hugged Peter’s pillow as if his life depended on it.

There were a few scales where normally moles decorated the pale skin and long, leathery dragon ears stuck out from the tousled mess of brown hair. Out of the boy’s nostrils came a steady, almost unnoticeable steam of smoke and his chest seemed to glow brighter than the rest of his body.

“Well, that explains a lot.” Peter decided to say and watched with amusement how Stiles eyes flew open and the boy tumbled off the bed with a loud shriek.

When Peter spotted the blush on the pale cheeks and smelled the hint of arousal, his lips turned into a smug smirk.

Interesting.

-

Stiles had found out he was a dragon two days after he suddenly felt the desire to jump at Peter and burry his nose in the man’s neck without ever letting go.

Everything about the man was simply so…divine. His smell was perfect, his voice was heavenly, he looked amazing, his words were flawless and his personality was exactly what Stiles had always wanted.

Smart, witty, sassy, clever, strategic and so unbelievably intelligent.

He had always had a crush on Peter, but when the sudden, overwhelming desire to have everything in his home smell like Peter had hit him one morning shortly after his 18th birthday, he had spent three hours reading through the entire bestiary and searching through at least twenty different websites, looking for clues.

He had come to the conclusion that he was a goddamn dragon and that he wanted to… _hoard_ Peter.

Apparently shortly after a dragon reached maturity, they began to collect their first hoard. They would feel the overwhelming desire to own something, most sources said gold or diamonds, and tried to collect as much as possible of those things for the rest of their lifespan.

A lifespan that was apparently very long because while some sources said that dragons reached at least the ripe age of over 500 years, other spoke from ten times that age and even immortality.

And apparently Stiles’ dragon brain wanted to hoard…Peter.

Not unusual, there were all kinds of hoards dragons could have.

Puppies, kittens, teaspoons, blankets, pillows, goldfish, books, plants, yarn, stuffed animals, birds, bones, clothes, furniture, technology and even sex toys.

Basically: Everything could be a possible hoards and boy was Stiles glad that he didn’t hoard something like dildos because that would be so awkward to explain to his dad.

Well, having to explain that he wanted to hoard Peter Hale, had been embarrassing as well, but it didn’t make his room look like a dildo manufactory at least.

Most dragons got more hoards over time and Stiles was only hoping he wouldn’t start a second hoard that was BDSM gear or something like that.

Why couldn’t he hoard blankets?!

But he could hardly walk up to Peter and tell him he wanted to hoard him, oh no.

So he followed his dragon instincts and…stole the man’s clothes.

The first time he did it, he had been sleep walking and woke up with one of Peter’s shirts in his bed. His freak out was epic and for a while he contemplated if he should bring the shirt back, but how would he explain it?!

‘ _Hi Peter I broke into your super-secret home in my sleep and stole your shirt and decided to give it back to you.’_ Yeah, no, so not happening.

It took him one week to realize that he could find the wolf’s house instinctively and that the whole breaking in process was as easy as breathing. It was his nature.

Two months after the first shirt, he had so much clothes that they could fill a small closet, under his bed.

And they smelt _so_ _good_!

Surprisingly nobody noticed them…

How should he have known that Peter Hale would show up in his room, of all people?

-

He had felt the desire to do _something_ with Peter’s clothes all day. It had started in the morning and he had barely made it through school, before he had run into his room and pulled out every last clothing item and spread them out on his bed.

After two hours he had built himself some kind of ‘nest’ on his mattress and it was the most comfortable thing in the world. He even had one of Peter’s blankets and pillows!

When had he stolen them?!

He had sent Scott a quick heads up that he wouldn’t come to the pack meeting because he felt sick and wanted to sleep it off and that absolutely nobody was allowed to visit him!

Then he had changed into some of Peter’s clothes, turned on a small lamp in the corner of the room that glowed softly and slipped into his nest of clothes. He didn’t even notice when he started purring.

Or when the wolf came into his room.

When he heard a sudden: “Well, that explains a lot.”, and found Peter Hale standing in his room, he had almost gotten a heart attack and flailed off his bed in the most ungraceful way possible.

His cheeks were burning in embarrassment and he felt mortified.

Peter would never stop teasing him, goddammit.

But instead of doing so, the wolf simply smirked and helped Stiles on his feet, while observing the poor attempt of a nest critically.

“I’ve never met a dragon in my life, but they always fascinated me.” The man said, still holding onto Stiles’ hand. “I always knew there was something special about you, Stiles.”

Stiles stared at his visitor with huge eyes. His ears could hear the wolf’s heartbeat that was even, but a little faster. There was not a hint of a lie to hear.

“I thought it was your spark that made you special, but I was wrong. You don’t have a spark, you’re a dragon and dragons are magic users. They’re much more powerful than any spark or witch could ever dream of being.”

While listening, Stiles felt how he slowly inched closer and closer to the man, until he was basically plastered against his chest, nose buried in the delicious smelling nape of Peter’s neck.

“I never imagined that I could be connected to a dragon’s hoard though.” His voice sounded amused and teasing, but Stiles was far too gone to even care about that. He simply continued to nose at the wolf’s skin, contently purring.

“Smell so good, feel so good, want you so much.” Stiles mumbled and pressed his lips against the soft neck, slowly licking and nipping on the sensitive skin, wanting to mark the wolf as his hoard.

“What do you want, Stiles?” Peter asked and soft fingers tilted his head up, so he was forced to look him in the eyes.

“You.” The dragon breathed, relishing the feeling of being so close to the main part of his hoard.

Peter smiled, his gaze hungry and filled with want, before his free arm slipped around Stiles’ waist.

“Perfect.” The wolf rumbled and pressed their lips together.

It was the perfect kiss, even though Stiles was inexperienced and overeager and Peter chuckled against his lips, it was still the best first kiss somebody could possibly wish for.

“Will you be part of my hoard?” Stiles asked, once their lips had parted, his voice rough and excited at once.

“I think I already am.” Peter replied, kissing him once more, before he let himself be dragged into the nest of his own clothes and blankets.

Stiles rearranged everything around them methodically, taking care of details only the dragon could see, before he cuddled himself against Peter, face buried in the man’s neck.

Peter smiled, he was glad that there was a dragon in Beacon Hills, and even more glad that the dragon had decided that Peter was the main part of his hoard, because that meant he was always the most important thing in his mate’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Still here? Liked it? 
> 
> Leave me a comment or kudos if you want to.


End file.
